


阿斯加德王妃秘史10

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	阿斯加德王妃秘史10

蓝皮锤x双性基，口交，骑乘，诱惑，

 

索尔一下子慌了神，事情正在向失控的方向发展，他已经被洛基按到在床上扒了裤子了。小弟弟惊慌失措的站立在空气中，而自己老婆正埋在股间对着那根肉棒吹气。

一阵阵小风吹的索尔心里一阵刺挠，这和自己预想的不一样，不应该是洛基拼死反抗无果被自己占了便宜悲痛欲绝的吗？怎么看起来他挺享受。阴茎听话的跟着他的动作微微抖动，茫然的看着洛基把龟头含在口里，灵活的舌头在龟头处打转，一用力含进去了一大截，耐心的用嘴巴服侍着。

修长的手指上下撸动着阴茎，指关节微微泛白，做了个深喉之后洛基缓缓的抬起头，接着月光甚至可以看清他嘴角的银丝。索尔只觉得下体一紧，差点儿当场破功，自己老婆衣衫不整，睡衣耷拉在身上露出一大片光滑的皮肤，黑色的头发散乱在白色的睡袍上，半眯着眼睛，睫毛自然垂落，跪在自己身上勾引他，月光打在下来像一位纯洁淫荡的神祇，高高在上不忍亵渎，骨子里却是淫乱下贱。

洛基撅着屁股缓缓的向躺在床上的索尔爬了过去，腰一低，从胸前的衣服里看进去，里面的春光一览无余，手臂撑着索尔的腹部，夹成一个小小的倒三角，慢慢逼近。头发垂落，手臂越来越靠前，在胸口的位置停了下来，脸凑过去舔他的嘴唇。

“你的嘴巴好干啊，和我丈夫的一样。”洛基伸出舌头在索尔嘴唇上舔弄，故意在干裂的地方反复磨蹭，刺的索尔一阵疼一阵痒的，“不过他没你这么厉害了，床上功夫可不怎么样。”洛基嘴角一勾，那笑容变幻莫测，索尔一听来气了，直接就想坐起来把这个妖精狠狠操一顿，问问自己到底是不是性无能。刚想发作却突然想到自己现在的身份是蓝皮肤怪人，这时候发火就全暴露了，没办法只能动了动上半身勉强躺下，任凭洛基用水淋淋的下体磨蹭自己的阴茎。

洛基扭着屁股把私处对准了龟头，缓缓磨蹭，嘴里故意发出绵长难耐的呻吟，“嗯，对，好舒服啊，”阴蒂在龟头上滑动，渐渐变得充血肿胀，阴唇也在不断刺激之下差点缴械，花穴的骚水控制不住流了出来，湿哒哒的滴在索尔坚硬的阴毛上，“你愣着干什么，不进来吗？”

索尔呆呆的看着在自己身上流着水扭动的洛基，在他们之间，自己往往是需求更大的那个，洛基很少这样主动诱惑，很少很少。想着心里一阵别扭，咬牙冷笑了一声，忍不住开始泛酸，“我还以为你多高贵冷漠呢，原来骨子里不过是个下贱东西。”想想自己的妻子在他床上大多冷静矜持啊，从来都是自己主动，最近更甚，碰都不让自己碰一下，原来是在这么个野男人身上搔首弄姿啊。被嫉妒冲昏头脑的索尔完全忘记了自己就是那个野男人，之所以有今天的局面也都是他一手造成的，反而责怪自己的妻子移情别恋给自己带了绿帽子。

洛基也不恼，手指一挑索尔的下巴，“你骂吧，我爱听着呢，”嘴角依旧是索尔熟悉的那个人，可笑容却已经不一样了，心里一刺，怒火克制的了，语气里的酸味却怎么都淡不下去，没头没脑问了一句，“你老公骂你吗？”

“他啊，没劲透了，”洛基一脸不屑，“不说他了不行吗？”手掌撑在索尔胸口，后面对准了龟头，张张合合的穴口慢慢吞了下去，“啊，舒服，”洛基呻吟了一声，缓缓的控制着阴茎在穴口浅浅抽插，毕竟怀了快两个半月了，即使霜巨人的孩子顽强异常，如果不是母体死亡几乎不会有流产发生，洛基心里也是个计较，做母亲的，还是害怕伤了孩子。

索尔心里火大，又不能当场发作，不然自己这点事情就都暴露了，手指扣着洛基的腰，发狠似的，把阴茎狠狠插了进去，龟头一下就顶到了花心。洛基浑身一抖，叫了出来，手差点不稳，额头被激了细细的汗珠，整个人坐在阴茎上不敢动弹，身下的人似乎并没有放过他的意思，胯部一用力，肉棒在雌穴里快速开始抽插。

阴囊啪啪拍着屁股，巨大的肉棒在可怜的雌穴里驰骋，穴口在反复摩擦之下都肿了，交合处一圈白色的泡沫，还有大量的淫液从里面流出来，洛基被突如其来的攻击撞的说不出话来，尖叫着承受着下体迅猛的快感，疼痛和欲望交织在一起，出了交合处啪啪的水声，整个卧室里就剩下了他放荡的呻吟，“快点儿，对，对就是那里，啊——”长大嘴吧一句完整的话都说不出来，汗水打湿了头发，紧紧贴在额头上，身上的睡袍早就松了下来歪歪扭扭堆在腰间，屁股一上一下跟着索尔的动作扭动。

索尔的大掌在他身上肆意抚摸，粗暴的蹂躏自己妻子身上的每一寸皮肤，阴茎不断抽动着，看着他在自己身上疯狂，手指来到了胸前的红缨，粗暴的捏了两颗奶头放在手里玩弄，手掌挤压着乳肉，指腹在小豆豆上打转，下体甚至突然干了进去，狠狠研磨里面一点，坚硬的阴毛刺激着阴蒂，洛基的阴茎在他小腹上不规则的抽动，突然一声尖叫，身上的人浑身痉挛的射了出来，花穴一阵紧缩，高潮的液体悉数喷到了索尔的阴茎上。

洛基无力的靠在怪人身上喘息，浑身没有一点力气，可索尔哪里那么容易放过他，一翻身把他压在自己身下，阴茎还在穴里插着，蓝色魁梧的身体像座小山一样黑压压堵在洛基眼前，还没等他反应过来，就又再次发动了攻势。

双腿被大大分开，索尔两只手抓着洛基的双腿，控制着他不能动弹，阴茎发狠的在穴里抽插，一下下顶到最里面，洛基嘴里胡乱喊叫着，手指抓着索尔的后背，两条腿在空中乱蹬，太快了，快感不断冲击着大脑，让他完全反应不过来穴里高潮的骚水流的到处都是，身体仿佛都不是自己的了，只能连连求饶。

“别了，不要，停下来，太，太快了，”嘴里不知道说着什么，索尔心里一阵窝囊，阴茎愈发狠了，俯下身撕咬着洛基胸前的奶乳头肉，嘴唇胡乱亲着，被自己老婆带了绿帽不说，洛基居然还当着别的男人的面说自己性无能，这就让他看看什么叫“性无能”。

两人一直折腾到后半夜，被怒火冲昏头脑的索尔全然把所有事情都抛之脑后了，看着洛基迷迷糊糊睡在自己身边才猛然想起，要怎么解释自己，“一夜未归”的事情。躺在床上喘着粗气，心疼的摸摸自己爱人的头发，毕竟是自己老婆，再生气心里还是向着他的，叹了口气把人抱到浴室，放了水准备给他洗洗，刚把人放进去，洛基就闭着眼睛喊了一声冷，索尔赶紧转身去调水温，刚一转过去洛基就睁开眼睛，一个蓝蓝的大屁股对着自己，上面还有自己画的那个大桃心。

心里暗爽，这下没跑了吧，脸上不动声色，看着索尔调好了水温赶紧又闭上了眼睛，趴在浴缸边想着，自己明天要怎么刨根问底自己老公“彻夜不归”这个问题。


End file.
